


two worlds collide

by georgiehensley



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the one where michael is actually poseidon and falls for mortal human ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a prologue, because this is an idea that i really like and that could potentially turn into something longer. that depends on my schedule/inspiration, of course.
> 
> also sorry for the lame title. woops?

michael isn’t quite sure what to think when he first sees ryan. on one hand, he finds that ryan is one of, if not the, most beautiful mortals he’s ever seen. but on the other hand, he doesn’t want to be caught staring, as amongst these mortals, it seems as though one man staring at another because he finds him attractive is highly uncommon. so, as he watches the other man stand atop his surfboard, michael allows himself one last glimpse of his warm, tan skin before forcing himself to turn around and head further up the shore.

~

several months go by before michael finally meets the other man. it’s autumn now, a cold one at that in the state of maryland, and michael finds himself so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t register the other man until it’s too late.

“shit, sorry.” the other man says when he and michael bump into each other. he had been gripping something beforehand, and michael figures out what it was when he feels a small, furry creature brush against his leg, running past him.

“ugh, carter!” the man calls out, and michael figures that it must’ve been his pet who ran by. the man doesn’t say anything else before he takes off, following in the path of his pet, but michael had gotten a glimpse of his eyes before he left. 

blue, just as bright as clearer, southern parts of the atlantic ocean. exactly the color michael wishes he could have in this human form, but somehow did not end up with. _perhaps blue eyes are a rarity amongst mortals_ , he thinks. _and that man is a member of a very small group_. and with that, he continues on his way once again, thoughts still tracing back to the man he hopes to meet again someday.

 


End file.
